When drilling, completing, and/or otherwise forming or operating on a wellbore, it is often necessary to install and/or set devices that block, seal, restrict, or isolate a portion of the wellbore. For example, sub surface safety valves (which typically include a flapper valve), are deployed to restrict the egress of lower zoned material (e.g., oil and gas); however, it is common for flapper valves to become blocked or otherwise hindered or prevented from opening, preventing production or other operations. In other situations, foreign objects (e.g., “fish”), debris, and/or other objects, can become lodged within a wellbore, especially at restrictions in a wellbore. Such items can often present difficulties in removal due to the lack of fixation of the object in the wellbore and/or the material of the object (e.g., Inconel, Hastalloy, etc.)
Conventional methods for removing downhole obstructions include use of jars to apply a physical/mechanical force to such obstructions, pigs or similar fluid jetting systems typically used to clean a conduit (e.g., to remove paraffin or similar substances), and other similar systems that generally rely on physical/mechanical force to forcibly move an obstruction.
A need exists for apparatus and methods usable to penetrate, perforate, or erode a target that presents a blockage, obstruction, hindrance to travel, and/or inadequate flow path in a wellbore.